Chemokines are a family of small, secreted proinflammatory cytokines functioning as chemoattractants for leukocytes. They promote trafficking of leukocytes from vascular beds into surrounding tissues in response to inflammatory signals. Chemotaxis starts upon chemokine binding to receptors (GPCRs) by initiating signaling pathways involving increased Ca-flux, inhibition of cAMP production, rearrangements of the cytoskeleton, activation of integrins and of cell motility processes and an increase in the expression of adhesion proteins.
Proinflammatory chemokines are considered to be involved in the development of atherosclerosis and other important diseases with inflammatory components like rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, multiple sclerosis, transplant rejection and ischemia reperfusion injury with specific prominent effects in nephropathy and peripheral vascular diseases. Monocyte Chemotactic protein 1 is considered to be the major stimulated chemokine mediating inflammatory processes in these diseases through the CCR2 receptor on monocytes and on some T lymphocytes. In addition MCP-1/CCR2 are in discussion to be related to the progression of the metabolic syndrome to more severe stages of obese and diabetic diseases.
CCR2 has also been linked to HIV infection, and consequently the course of autoimmune diseases, through its heterodimerization with CCR5 which has a role as coreceptor for viral entry into host cells.
Thus, CCR2 can be a target of a new medicine for treatment of peripheral vascular diseases, and more specifically for treatment of patients with critical limb ischemia. Furthermore, study results and experiences from the development of a new CCR2 medicine for this indication may facilitate a follow-up development for treatment of atherosclerosis. There is a large body of information from animal models of MCP-1 and CCR2 ko mice in wt or apoE−/− or LDL-R−/− backgrounds showing that the MCP-1/CCR2 pathway is essential for monocyte/macrophage recruitment, and also for intimal hyperplasia and the formation and stability of atherosclerotic lesions. In addition, numerous reports describe involvement of the MCP-1/CCR2 pathway in man post injury and in various inflammatory processes, including such in vascular beds.